The present invention relates to a device for determining the properties of surfaces such as in particular but not exclusively their color.
The optical impression of objects or their surfaces, in particular the surfaces of motor vehicles, is decisively determined by the surface qualities. Since the capability of the human eye to objectively evaluate properties of surfaces is limited, there is a need of auxiliaries and devices for qualitatively and quantitatively determining the properties of surfaces.
The properties of surfaces determined are for example gloss, orange peel, color, macro- and/or micro texture, distinctness of image, haze, surface texture and/or topography, and the like.
Devices are known from the prior art in which a radiation means projects radiation onto the measuring surface to be examined and the radiation reflected and/or diffused off said measuring surface is captured and evaluated by a detector. The problem is to project the radiation onto the measuring surface in comparable conditions so as to allow an evaluation of the surface to be examined. There is for example but not exclusively the problem that radiation must be projected to the measuring surface to be examined at a specified angle.